old habit
by Mo-Lou
Summary: 2 months after LA Ellie is missing Craig. Marco is worried and calls him BAD summary just read  and review please


Ellie kept repeating over and over in her head _we'll always have LA. _It had been 2 months and she really missed Craig. She looked down at her arm, she hadn't cut in forever. She looked at the Vodka bottle Marco had left after a little party they had. She went and took the bottle and drank. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to be like her morther. But if she cut she's sure someone would find out. But then she thought that maybe if she cut someone would tell Craig. She looked down at her arm again and then at the bottle in her hand.

The next day Marco stopped by he found her passed out on the couch with an empty Vodka bottle. He shook her and she woke up

"What is going on?" she asked opening her eyes slowly

"Ellie!" Marco said picking up the bottle

"Oh…I…"Ellie was trying to figure out what to say. It wouldn't work though, Marco would see through her lies

"Ellie what is going on?" he asked getting her a glass of water

"N-nothing. Nothing I swear, I was just having a little party that's all"

"You drank almost the entire bottle. Ellie tell me what's up"

"Seriously Marco I'm fine" she said taking the water from him "I-I-was just thinking…"

"About Craig" Marco said interrupting her. He grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to get her phone back

"I'm calling him. It has been 2 months. I mean what happened in LA?"

"We kissed goodbye and that was all"

"I knew hanging out with him was a bad idea. This guy has ruined you"

"I'm fine Marco" Ellie said standing up and stumbling a bit

"Yeah very convincing" Marco called and Ellie kept yelling for him to hang up "Craig Hey it's Marco. Look I really think you need to get back here. It's Ellie"

"IM FINE" she yelled in the background

"Call me back" and Marco hung up. "You drink some water. I'm going to get food I'll check back on you in a bit okay?" he said

"I'm okay" she said and Marco left

A week went by when Marco's phone rang

"Hello?" he said when he answered

"Marco hey it's Craig. Sorry I was going to get back to you earlier but I lost my phone charger and it died" he explained

"Ellie said it's noting. But I found her passed out on the couch next to an empty vodka bottle. I mean given her mom and everything she has been through…I-I didn't know who else to call"

"Well I'm coming home" Craig said. They boys talked and Marco said he would go get him at the airport

Ellie looked at her arm. She had cut after a few years. She drank a bit more and then without really thinking but her arm. She sat on the floor crying. She wanted help, she knew she needed help but most of all she knew she needed Craig. The next day Ellie cleaned up her place when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Craig there

"Ellie!" he said and he wrapped her in a hug and held her close. Ellie pulled away

"You're here" she said wiping the tears from her cheek

"Marco was worried about you and when I heard you in the background in the message I knew you needed help" he said

"I'm okay really"

"Are you sure?" he asked he looked her in the eyes and she looked away and stated crying again "Ellie please talk to me"

"I thought I would be fine. I thought I would go to LA and then I see you there and then the kiss at the airport. Craig I'm messed up, You don't want to be near me"

"You're wrong. I want to help you Ellie"

"I keep replaying the song you wrote over and over in my head. I missed you. I should have stayed there"

"I missed you too" They walked to the couch and Craig held Ellie

2 weeks had past and Craig was there and Ellie was getting a little better. Craig went to play a gig at the bar and Ellie joined him. She went to the bathroom and thought about how he would be leaving soon. Without thinking she pulled a blade out and cut her arm and walked out to find Craig

"Hey" he said and kissed her

"Are you excited?" she asked but Craig was focused on her arm. Ellie looked down and saw that blood was coming through her white shirt. Before Ellie could pull her arm away Craig had her arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the cut marks. Ellie started to tear up when she saw tears form in Craig's eyes

"Ellie" Craig said looking at her "How…how long? When did you start this?"

"I'm sorry" she yanked her arm away and started walking out the club. Craig fallowed her

"Stop. Ellie Stop. Ellie" Craig caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her there. Ellie didn't try to get away instead she just broke down. Craig kissed the top of her head and Ellie turned to face him. He wiped the tears from her cheek

"A few weeks ago before you came here. I-I was drunk and I wasn't thinking and I just cut. Then I kept doing it even when you were her. Craig I told you I'm messed up"

"Ellie you need help. You need to go talk to someone"

"I'm scared" she said and Craig hugged her

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you" Craig and Ellie walked back inside. They went to the bathroom and Craig cleaned up the blood on her arm. Then he went to play and Ellie had a shot. Then she had for more and she was getting loud. When his set was done he rushed over to her. "Ellie, what are you doing?"

"I said I needed help with the cutting"

"Yeah, and the drinking"

"It's in the family" she said falling all over him. She ordered another shot and Craig took it before she said "Fine. Whatever Craig. Come back into town with your charm and then leave me. You make me depressed and that's why I started drinking" She got up and almost fell over. Craig caught her and carried her out of the bar.

Ellie fell asleep in his arms and when he got home he tried to put her down but she wouldn't let go.

"Ellie" he whispered not wanting to wake her up. She groaned and let go. He tucked her in and he was about to leave

"Craig. I'm sorry I said those things to you" she slurred. He walked over and sat on her bed.

"It's okay"

"Can you lie with me" she started tearing up Craig kissed her forehead and lay down next to her. She rolled over and snuggled into him. He rubbed little circles on her back until she fell asleep. Then he closed his eyes knowing that he couldn't go home. He had to move back here to help Ellie


End file.
